


White Christmas, Just Like The Old Ones

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: December 2020 series, F/M, Fluffy, White Christmas, dousy, super sweet, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: The whole team is celebrating Christmas together at FitzSimmons house.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	White Christmas, Just Like The Old Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of my AoS Christmas series. If you have any suggestions for prompts please share them! I hope you enjoy!

There was a beautiful scene in front of Daisy. FitzSimmons were hosting for Christmas, and they were rather amazing at it. 

She scanned the room once more. Mack and Elena stood in front of the Christmas tree, admiring the beautiful array of gold and silver ornaments. Coulson was staring down at the sweets table, earning a glare from May as he reached for his fifth cookie of the night. FitzSimmons were in the kitchen, smiling and chatting as they prepared hot chocolate for everyone.

Probably her favorite part of the sight was Daniel sitting on the floor with Alya, looking intently as she showed him every stuffed monkey in her collection. Daisy and Daniel had decided that they would make a personal contribution to her collection for Christmas. Alya wanted to assure him that the monkey they gave her would be in good company. 

Daisy stood in the doorway to the hall. The window in the living room was directly in her line of sight. When she looked out, she was greeted with a flurry of snow blanketing the ground. Alya seemed to have lost interest in her conversation Daniel because when Daisy looked back at them, she was running off with a happy shriek of “Uncle Mack”. 

Daisy motioned Daniel over to her. He shook his head fondly as he got himself to his feet and walked to her. “Having fun with the monkeys?” She teased with a grin. 

“Time of my life,” he said with all the sincerity within him. 

She pointed past him at the window, “Look at that.” Daniel had talked the whole flight to Perthshire about how he missed the white Christmases of his childhood. 

Daisy watched intently as his eyes and smile grew wider. “It’s snowing!” He gushed. He pulled her into a hug, burying his nose into the hair that rested on her shoulder. “This is perfect,” he whispered. 

She immediately pulled away from the hug and kissed him. The kiss was beautiful, slow, loving, and gentle. Easily one of the best kisses they had ever shared. 

They kind of forgot that they weren’t alone until they heard Mack whistle and Elena whoop. The two broke apart with blushes on their cheeks. “Merry Christmas,” Daisy said with a wink as she walked away to help Jemma with the hot chocolate.


End file.
